


"I Know Exactly How It Would Have Been"

by melancholicpie



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste is alive, Drabble, General Audiences - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, and beautiful and hot, auguste and damen are friends, captive prince au, damen is powerful, huge gay crush, laurent is dorky, where shit didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicpie/pseuds/melancholicpie
Summary: “[…] ‘Thank you, I know exactly how it would have been. You and Auguste would have been slapping each other on the back and watching tournaments, and I would have been trailing around tugging on your sleeve, trying to get a look edgewise.’ […]”Kings Rising - C.S. Pacat





	"I Know Exactly How It Would Have Been"

King Theomedes of Akielos sent a letter to King Aleron of Vere and sent him his condolences when he was informed the Queen of Vere passed away. You see, Theomedes himself lost his wife while giving birth to his beloved Damianos and therefore he knows the pain.

After that, Akielos and Vere were no longer enemies.

Eventually Theomedes went to Vere for business and Kingship stuff and there Auguste and Damianos met. They got along right away and where very excited talking about horses, training, battles, swords and this things princes talk about. (And very commonly sex).

Auguste’s baby brother, Laurent, saw this very attractive young Akielon and they gazed each other for like 0.5 seconds and all Laurent could think was fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, fucking fuck.

From this moment on Laurent found himself having huge crush on his brother’s new friend.

Huge crush is not really what’s going on – Laurent is actually obsessed. And the worst part is that the friend apparently gives 0 fucks about Laurent.

Damianos Future King of Akielos was d r e a m y and Laurent did everything in his power to stick with him and Auguste every time he came to Vere with King Theomedes or when they visited Akielos.

But the thing is: he had nothing in common with the both of them. He knew very little about training, or field, or swords (and he knew absolutetly nothing about sex).

So Laurent was getting really frustrated he couldn’t find a way to approach his object of desire. He saw how well Damianos got along with his brother and kind of gave up on trying. Damianos would never look at Laurent when he could spend time with bright-shinny Auguste.

Time passed, seasons changed, Laurent grew older, the alliance between Vere and Akielos stronger, Damianos got even hotter (how’s this possible, dear lord) and Auguste noticed what was going on with Laurent because what kind of big brother would he be if he didn’t notice the huge crush his baby brother had on one of his bestest friends – and important political ally.

“Promise me you won’t tell,” Laurent begged “promise me, Auguste.”

“But if I don’t tell how will he know?” August was grinning while speaking which was infuriating.

“Auguste I fucking mean it. Promise me,” because as much as he liked Damianos he couldn’t bare the humiliation of having his brother opening his secret to the world - he felt really stupid and childish for even thinking about Damianos, whom has always been gentle and brother-ish towards Laurent.

Apparently Auguste couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut because one random evening, when Laurent was about to turn 18 (and the crush has been going on for almost 4 years now) and they were visiting Akielos, after dinner Damianos himself with his beautiful huge legs, and his beautiful fucking shoulders, and his beautiful, beautiful fucking face detached himself from the grown-up conversations and started to walk towards Laurent.

“Hello, Laurent,” he greeted in Veretian with his beautiful fucking voice and his beautiful fucking accent and Laurent just felt his whole body tense up.

You see, Damianos only addressed directly at him a handful of times and Auguste was always around when it happened. “Damianos,” was his answer, slightly breathless. He didn’t trust himself to say anything else.

“Do you mind walking with me?”

And Laurent says “Not at all,” but what he really wanted to say was something like ‘please kiss me, please take me’.

And so they go for a walk around the castle making small talk. Before they left the room Laurent glanced at Auguste who was giving him thumbs up much to Laurent’s mortification.

Laurent struggled to keep cool and don’t say anything stupid or not talk too much, because this was Damianos so there was a ridiculously big chance Laurent would freak out and say a lot of shit. His brain never works when Damianos is around and well, if it happened now he would be forced to kill himself.

Eventually they reached a balcony from where they could see the bright sky with the moon and the stars and Laurent tried not to think that was the most romantic thing ever happened to him - the only romantic thing ever happened to him. Then Damianos said “I spoke to your father,” in a very matter-of-fact-way and Laurent just feels his heart stop.

“Is that so?” keep it cool, keep it cool “About what?”

“Yes. I asked him for permition to court you.”

Laurent felt like dying and he couldn’t answer. Somehow the burning feeling in his cheecks were keeping him from saying words.

Damianos spoke again, “Your brother told be you are interested in me too,” a little lower, voice a little deeper, small smile on the corner of his lips.

Laurent denied at first and started to curse his brother when he stopped a second and let the fact that Damianos actually said ‘too’ as in ‘I also want you’ sink in. He felt like his face was on fire and he was a little dizzy. When Laurent found the courage to look at Damianos again he noticed he was smiling down at him.

In the following second Damianos reached out and brushed his thumb on Laurent’s jaw, then the back of his hand was caressing Laurent’s blushed cheek and eventually used his index finger in order to push one stripe of Laurent’s hair away from his face. “You are incredibly beautiful,” he said.

Laurent could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his mind running wild and not working at all until he heard himself saying “Kiss me,” and Damianos did.

Damianos was very hot under Laurent’s fingertips and he tasted like the dinner they just had. His mouth was so unexpectedly gentle despite his size, his touch was so tender - one hand on Laurent’s lower back, the other slid to his neck - Laurent thought he could die then and there.

Much later after a lot of talking and a lot of kissing and an invitation for a ride next morning Laurent visited Auguste in his quarters and lectured him about telling Damianos about his feelings (’HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT’) and thank him at the same time (’He really is the most incredible man, isn’t he?’)

Auguste just stayed there grinning and then answered “Your very welcome little brother,” before he went back to undressing his slave.


End file.
